


Ensared

by JoifulDreaming



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoifulDreaming/pseuds/JoifulDreaming
Summary: Rose wears a tantalizing dress...
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 20





	Ensared

“I’ll meet you there, Doctor. Just go.”

And, he had gone. After a fair (he thought) amount of pouting and whinging on his part. He didn’t understand why this Vitex party was different from all the others that Rose had dragged him to. They had always gone together. Really, there wasn’t much at all they hadn’t done together in the last six months.

Yeah, he was a bit put out. But, it was what Rose wanted. He just hoped he’d spot her soon. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he got a bit antsy these days when she wasn’t by his side.

Turning from the table of nibbles, he nearly choked at the sight that greeted him. Well, he’d found Rose. Now he understood perfectly. Absolute clarity, that’s what he had.

She never would have made it out of the flat in what she was wearing… had he been there to see her change.

As a full Time Lord, he’d thought that he’d understood Human sexual desire. He had thought it was a “want.” Something that they could indulge in or not as they chose. Rather like he did. He never chose to indulge his own feelings because most of his friends would be gone so in such a short time he couldn’t bare the idea of getting that close to them. Curse of the Time Lords and all.

But the last six months had set him solidly straight. It wasn’t a want that could be brushed aside like an offer of nibbles. It was a need. A deep drive. Like the one for water or food. But, more pressing.

It was suddenly very, very pressing.

She hadn’t spotted him yet. His eyes roved up and down the slinky, black dress she was wearing. It clung to her curves all the way from her neck down to where it flared at her knees, gently brushing her calves as she moved about, socializing. The fabric was burnt out velvet in a spiderweb design. Patches of the web were translucent. Patches were… missing altogether. Nothing too risque (Jackie wouldn’t have that), but just enough pink to tantalize.

He counted himself as tantalized. 

A hot feeling settled in his gut. The desire to grab her hand and pull her away from the party overwhelmed him as the heat spread. But, riding on the heels of that heat was a burst of fear. Itchy feet and sweating palms. The need to run as hard and as far from this desire as he could. It wasn’t safe. _He wasn’t safe._

Then suddenly her posture changed as if she could feel his eyes on her. She turned from the person she’d been chatting with and her eyes locked on to his. 

She knew. She knew exactly what she was doing. She had planned this all along. Her eyes were dark and the smirk that tipped up her lips was almost predatory.

But a moment later her tongue peeped out from between her teeth and her smirk shifted into a grin. Her hand shot up and lifted the brim of her witches hat, allowing her pin curls to shift around her face. She gave him a little wave and gestured at her dress, waggling her eyebrows.

He sighed as a warm, gooey feeling surrounded the heat he’d felt before. How could she do that? Slow his heart back to normal with just one look? The urge to run had not gone away, but the urge to pull her along behind him was once again rising.

He checked his watch and wondered exactly how long they had to stay here (how long to ensure that Jackie wouldn’t smack him) and what was the quickest route home. He had plans for that dress. _Oh, yes._


End file.
